Realocation
by reality deviant
Summary: After Six Years in the Land of swords and sorcery of Elder Tales, the wake up finally back, but they returned as more than what they were when they left. As Adventurers.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura had the most pleasantly bittersweet dream. She dreamed of her parents calling to her, of her dear sister's voice calling her to wake up. _Wake up, Sakura…_

"…is here. Wake up, Sakura! Wake up."

In that dream she was no longer the person she was forced to become the last six years, but Sakura Yamada. An elder daughter that finished high school a few months ago and practiced Kendo and martial arts, rather than the deadly assassin Akatsuki, sworn to the enchanter leader of the Log Horizon guild, and a member of it. It was such a sweet reminder of her home in Japan, from before the Apocalypse…

"Mom, she is not waking up."

"Why is she dressed like that, and- Is that a real Katana?"

"Don't touch it, Sasuke! It looks sharp. You will cut yourself on it."

It seemed so realistic, that she realy didn't want to wake up. Who could know if she would dream of the old life again soon?

"Sakura, do you hear me? Sakura, this is your father, do you-"

It was even with that tone of her father's voice, when he was displeased, but uncertain. It was…it was…NOT a dream!

With that last thought, Yamada Sakura, the assassin Akatsuki opened her eyes, and found herself in a strangely familiar room. it had what she vaguely remembered to have been her things… and her family.

_'And I call myself a Ninja, when I noticed them only second to the strange familiarity of the room.'_

"Sakura, you are finally back! Where were you, girl? We were worried, and why is your hair in such an unsightly braid, why do you were such clothes? Why is there a sword on you?"

A brief look at herself, followed by petting to make sure that it was really there, has shown that she was in her clothes from Seldesha, and with her weaponry on.

She than hurried to the bathroom, ignoring the calls of her family-if this was real she will have time for a proper reunion.

As she pushed the door openand was about to enter, Akatsuki froze.

For from the bathroom mirror that was opposite of her a reflection looked back.

It wore the face of Yamada Sakura, but had so much of Akatsuki in it that she couldn't separate the two, and had the same ridiculously long hair in a purplish color and clothes of the later.

Only a single thought ran in her head at that moment.

_'Lord Shiroe!'_

* * *

Naotsugu woke up to the familiar ring of his alarm clock calling him to prepare for work.

He moved a bit, only to find himself very uncomfortable, and as he sleepily moved to hit the clock and turn the alarm off, only when he did, there was the sound of something breaking accompanying the blissful silence.

As he slowly moved into sitting position on his bad, his leg hit the metal shield…

_'shield?"_

He got up fairly fast after that, feeling as if someone dropped ice cubes into his shirt.

A brief inspection confirmed that yes, he was back, and that he wore his Elder Tales armor, with his shield and weapon near. And yes, the clock was smashed completely, by a force that probably usually required steroids.

He was also much more broad and muscular that ever in real life, though what else could his current location be?

And then a treacherous thought came, unbidden… if he was back in Japan, in his post Apocalypse form, what of Shiroe, who played a Half Alf? And of Nyanta the werecat?

He knew almost nothing about the Swashbuckler Werecat, aside from that he was much older, but he knew Shiroe, having met him before in real life.

So he hastily changed out of his armor, with the ease practiced in the last six years spent in the land that should have been a game, and put on twentieth century clothes.

Though it took time to find something that was big enough for his new muscular frame.

As soon as he was ready, he left the apartment, closed the door, and hurried to his friend; maybe together they will make sense of what happened.

* * *

_'Well, that puts a monkey wrench in my plans to finish collage… and here I was feeling optimistic that the one to twelve time dilation was still in effect, and the six years since the Apocalypse for the player were only six months on earth. To think I was actually thinking that repeating the semester would be the biggest problem of getting my Degree, and life continuation back in japan.'_

While the grad student looked at the mirror, the face that stared back had elongated, elfin ears, and was taller besides.

* * *

Author Notes: I recently finished watching the first season of Log Horizon, and checked the (unfortunately very small) fic archives here on FFN. inspired by the anime, and some of the fics (mostly Dislocation by Vathara), i tried to write something of my own.

this is the result, it is a oneshot for now, and may remain such, but i hope it will inspire more, and someone take on the idea of the 'Adventurers' getting back, in their character avatar bodies...

I hope you will enjoy reading it.


	2. Chapter 2

When Naotsugu reached the apartment of his friend and guild leader, it was with trepidation.

His knocks on the door failed to garner any response.

After good five minutes of lack silence, Naotsugu found himself having a flash of dreadful idea, one that would explain ignoring his pounding on the door.

The Guardian knew, that despite his calm and collected demeanor, despite seeming to be in control, the Enchanter was just as distressed as everybody else, when the apocalypse happened. The discoveries, through the years, just how much inhuman the non-human races players were, as those who picked one slowly noticed different senses, and sometimes even instincts, a few were actually detrimental to those who had them, and fellow Adventurers.

It took the Grad student nearly all his nerve to not fall into panic and despair at first, and were he to fail, Akihabara, the Estale alliance, and even many people beyond, would suffer.

And even still, his spectacled friend would sometimes need to disappear, to hide from public eye and have some privacy as he had his little freak-outs.

He took a long, assessing look at the door, estimated how to, took a few steps back… and charged!

He successfully ran the door through, his shoulder forward, and breaking the door. Or at least the side of the lock. _'Sorry Kei, I'll pay for a new door, just stay with me, whatever gods of earth and Seldesha that exist, please don't let me be too late.'_

He rushed in, taking a quick scan of the living room and having failed to spot his friend there, hurried to look for a bathroom, not even bothering with shoes.

_'please, let the lack of hearing running water be a sign I'm early, rather than that I am too late'._

As he finally found the bathroom, he looked around multiple times to confirm that, indeed, there was no slit wristed figure bleeding to death in a tub, or even a tub itself-as apparently there was only a shower.

He then looked around frantically, hoping that it wasn't that he didn't see Shiroe only because the Enchanter decided to jump, and as he entered a room, stopped.

His friend his _brother in arms for six years_, was sitting on a western style bad, looking forward.

As Naotsugu slowly approached his Alf eared friend, he found himself concerned by a lack of reaction. When he got into his field of vision, the half Alf didn't acknowledge his presence, and the Tank saw an unblinking, unseeing gaze in the eyes of his friend.

It reminded him of a documentary he once stumbled on one late night, long before the mess Transition from earth, about the pacific war, and its end.

The similarity to the looks of some soldiers and people who were close to the edges of Hiroshima…That was what the Americans called a 'Thousand Yard Stare'.

He only hoped he could snap his friend out of it. That it wasn't one freak out too many, the straw to break the camel's back.

* * *

Marielle_, 'and if this was a reality, and not some strange dream, I am changing my name into that!'_ put the phone down, and exclaimed.

"Still no answer from him, I'm so worried about Shi-chan, he usually isn't one to ignore calls. And I don't know how to contact most of our Guild members. We could really use his help to sort this mass now… And what if something bad happened to him? What if he, too is in trouble?"

The player chat system didn't work, none of the widgets, and windows that they got used to in that other world did, none of the commands to try contacting her guild members and friends, or even to find their locations.

She heard the response of dear Umeko, who got to her home nearly immediately after the Cleric reoriented herself with her newfound surrounding and reality, all panicked, from the other room with ease and clarity that made her really uncomfortable.

She checked herself on a side mirror she had nearby. _'Yep, my ears really did droop. This is so strange, in Seldesha we were in a game world and could take it as the other ridiculous things, like popup windows, or levels still existing, or the player chat as a form of Telepathy, but here in Japan… it can't be ignored or brushed aside easily, and won't be, by the friends and family that we thought lost to us. "The Nail that sticks get hammered down", and the younger players, especially the Wolf Fang Tribe, Werecats and Foxtails…'_

* * *

Author Notes: a new update. what do you think?

also just how long do you think the player transformation and newfound abilities would remain a secret? Remember, it was a worldwide change, with tens of thousands players from a country, across the globe.

How do you think the governments will react to such revelations? and the world?

Adventurers were extraordinary in Seldesha, they are NOT normal, by either behavior or skill, now back on earth.

Pleas review.


	3. Chapter 3

Amagami Shousuke found his new circumstances of the previous day particularly nerve wrecking-his return to Japan seemed a surreal dream at first, as his tear stricken mother hugged him tight, and his father did not seem the distant stern authority figure he usually was.

'Or is it because I grew up and matured somewhat during the years after the Apocalypse?'

Regardless, it was quite the reunion, and soon degenerated to question of the strange clothing and his disappearance. To make it even more awkward, as he contemplated just what to tell them, his father, a policeman, asked when did he become a delinquient, and colored his hair, and why did he have swords with him? Was he Yakuza now? Because as an honorable policeman, Lawman-no quarter can be given even to family member criminals.

It took much time, and what was probably a lifetime of convoluted stories and lies, to explain things without revealing the truth and calm them, to convince them that things could be what they were again.

Which brought the question of his schooling, and his mother's haste to enroll him back to his school as soon as allowable.

Shousuke was uncertain about returning to school, and found himself remembering a nightmare he had, where he was back in Japan, as his Game and Post Apocalypse Avatar, and everyone- his parents, his friends, the neighbors, and even his Japanese self- looked at him, and ran screamed in panic, eyes full of fear, calling him 'Youkai', and 'Bakemono'.

He could never forget that nightmare, despite only having it only a few times,in the first months after their appearance in Seldesha.

_'And now it is on the verge of being real. I can feel the strength boost Wolf Fang get when popping their Ears, tail and eyes, just at the edge of my ability to reach it.' _He clenched his fist. _'I could probably beat that Aoshima bastard from the upper class easily with it-hell I feel as if with that boost, I could overturn a car.' _

And thus his dream of returning home was spoiled by the echo of his nightmare of becoming a demon due to the inhuman nature that came back with him.

The worry over impeding return to school under these circumstances, as well as of the nightmare fulfilling itself, made him worry and over-think, pondering it all, and prevented him from getting any sleep that night.

* * *

"Young Master, you skipped the meal, again. Your sister is starting to worry about you."

"Thank you for the reminder, I will endeavor to avoid causing her undue worry."

For the life of him, he could not remember the maid's name, even though, he was sure he knew it, and her, well before the transportation to that Other Place.

It, just like his sister's features from before the Apocalypse, seemed permanently gone, lost to never return.

_'At least I managed to hide my initial confusion enough to cover over that fact, though why does did that Maid look at me funny like that?'_

No it was better to focus on the less confusing and more urgent matters.

Though he managed to hide his Axe in his room, the thought of a maid cleaning the room and finding it, or worse, of a finding of a sharp Battle axe under the bad of the son of who his father was, leaked to the media…_'some things better not to think about.'_

Though he did find the idea of one of his Father's rivals having been found to have 'Demon Axe of Fresh Blood' under their bad by a scoop hunting Paparazzi very funny.

He had vogue memory of a servant playing Elder Tales too, now if only he could remember her RL name…though the slight hint he dropped earlier convinced him it wasn't That Maid.

_'At least the secret investigation Father had done when I disappeared had the Earth identities of most of the players from the Japanese servers, and lists of classes, races, in-game names, or various combinations of these. Though how they got it for thousands of people, when the Company servers seemed to have gone corrupted beyond recovery of anything by the best hackers money, or government could get, is something I don't want to dwell on. Hopefully I will find the priority targets in it, and maybe some of the officers of my Guild. We have much that needs to be done, immediately._

_Where are you, Villain in Glasses?' _

* * *

The particular street was not a center of a 'Comicon' event, nor known as frequent by Cosplayer for any reason, or attractive to them.

That was why the Mature Woman- too mature and pretty, with a tall and busty figure that hinted at what was politely called foreign blood and to be a Cosplay girl, walked in a Kitsune costume, a particularly elaborate and realistic looking one, it was strange.

Still the passersby had their own business to deal with first, and were too busy to deal with this disturbance to their routine.

None heard as she gazed on a pair walking into a burger place, and murmured, "I found you".

* * *

Author Notes: Still writing this story. how would you envision the first incident of exposure of Adventurers? how would family react to such revelation?

Please Review- The Author needs it!


	4. Chapter 4

Seta Soujirou, a Samurai both in the game of Elder Tales, and a heir to a prestigious Samurai lineage in real life, according to his grandfather, was not one to overthink things, his high school grades weren't very high, nor was he considered very smart, and he agreed with that assessment.

Nevertheless, for some reason, he felt a desire to shudder, an ominous feeling, reminiscent of the ones he got when someone was about to attack him, or as if someone was planning to do something terrible to him.

"Soujirou, are you listening to me?" his friend, one of the few he had, and one whose absence was felt during the years in the Fairy Tale of a continent in another world, called his attention back.

"Sorry, I was just thinking…"

"About the hamburger you only bitten twice?"

And, indeed, he has, while his friend finished his, despite doing most of the talking.

_'This burger joint does remind me of that guild, Crescent moon… I hope Shiroe and them are fine… eh, they probably rolled with their new situation, just like I did, if I could continue ,those two certainly did too._

_I do hope the others in my guild are well, though…'_

* * *

Charasin, leader of the 8th Shopping District Center production guild in the now distant world of Seldesha, and now a worried salary man who got into Elder Tales for a respite in the everyday monotony of what his adult life has become after university, former one, probably, as he doubted the firm would welcome him with open arms after his unscheduled 'vacation' (and wasn't that yet another worry- to find a new job), tried calling again.

And yet again, his attempt bore no fruit.

_'Come on, answer the phone! This is important!'_

Finally his call got through, and he could-

"Moshi-moshi, you reached the Sakamoto residence, unfortunately, I am not evadible at the moment-"

"Marie, this is Kensuke, call me as soon as you can please, this is important."

And terminated the call.

He just hoped that she will call back soon. He needed her help and advice. He didn't know what to do, and wished she already had the chance to encounter the particular issue and find a solution to it. She was close the that Enchanter- surely He had some plot to help in mind.

_'Else we will not get the chance to resume our lives on earth, now that we are finally back.'_

He looked at his Tatami mats, where a pair of women, one adult Fox Tail, and the other a smaller looking Cat-girl (and she really was a girl- a teen) slept, not yet awake, after rushing in panic to their Guildmaster last night, in hope to find sanctuary.

He didn't recognize the catgirl, but he knew the fox woman to be a member of his guild, one he knew relatively well and interacted often, and once jokingly told the address of his home in Japan, at a festival, he didn't remember which one. He almost forgot it, until the two dropped in, last night.

After they calmed a bit, the girl fell asleep soon, and the woman told him, slowly their story. That her boyfriend broke out with her, accusing her of being Kitsune-that her disappearance was a sign. How she got angry, and took her things, and after calling the man an insensitive jerk, with her game armor and weapons in a bag, and normal clothing on, with a long coat to cover her tail, and a hat to hide the ears, she left.

The woman confessed to not having any set destination, and just wandering around, until she overheard screams, and following them, found the kitten's father, dragging her , yelling about taking the youkai to a Shrine to be cleansed, and how it could not be his daughter.

How she intervened, and the much larger man was soon overpowered, even though she couldn't stand to someone like that in contest of strength prior to the 'Apocalypse' .

Afterwards, the two ran and hid, and thought about where they could go, without being called youkai, and Kitsune, until she remembered him.

They were lucky to find a shelter so soon, and the young once Guildmaster was desperately trying to remember any other RL contacts and not to think just how many of his guildmates had non-human game race…

_'I think I will go to that burger place across the street, once one of them wakes up, I really could use the distraction, im starting to get a stress headache.'_

* * *

Yuuto liked computer games. He was a gamer, and joined Elder Tales soon after hearing about it from a classmate, one Issei-kun, who was forbidden to play it after letting his attention focus on the game, and his grades fall.

Though he felt that Issei was lucky to only get the game deleted from his computer, and forbidden to play games on his PC again until his grades were up again as punishment.

Privately Yuuto thought that his friend would be helpful, with his level 45 character, if he were on during the transition from earth. He also thought Issei-kun was lucky that his parents had yet to find his secret eroge collection.

When he first opened his eyes, back in Japan, home, with his parents, he was glad.

Learning soon after, as he tried to contact his friends, that the school bully, Ushio, beat up his friend Issei in his absence, to the point that his family moved out , and didn't tell anyone where, that he couldn't contact his best friend anymore, Yuuto vowed revenge!

He will find Ushio, and he will show what it is like, to scorn an adventurer, a level 29 Monk. He will kick Ushio's butt so much…

But not now, now he will go and get a hamburger, a real earth made one- to compare them, and make sure he didn't forget the taste.

And if he will see Ushio on the way, even better…

* * *

Author Notes: Yuuto and the friend Issei he mentions are OC, their names are a tribute the DXD fandom. unlike the consequances of their acts, they won't be in the story for long.

For those assuming the Kitsune woman from the previous chapter was Nurahe, after Shiroe, here are alternative possibilities...

I hope this chapter is still good, as it felt 'off' for me, for some reason.

please Review (i planned to update another fic, but after seeing how many reviews last chapter got, changed my mind).


End file.
